


get what i want

by nbsherlock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subdrop, Trans Character, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock
Summary: bucky stares, unblinking, at steve’s soft pink mouth, the crooked bend of his nose, the way his eyes glimmer when he thinks of something particularly evil to do to bucky.





	get what i want

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for maybe too long. it’s the most explicit stevebucky thing i’ve ever posted? so. there’s that.   
> okay so forewarning re: the terms used for steve’s anatomy. the words clit and hole are used. so if that rubs you the wrong way, please just skip this fic. your comfort comes before any fic.   
> (also bucky uses they/them pronouns in this fic :^))  
> also, as always. this isn’t betaed, there are no capital letters. title from pleasure by feist. i’ve used that song for a fic title before. whoops. enjoy!

the apartment sounds empty, steve’s lightfootedness coming in handy. bucky settles their hand in their lap, blindfolded and trembling.

there’s a sudden shift in tone as bucky hears the intentional increase in pressure between steve’s feet and the hardwood. steve twines thin fingers into bucky’s hair, twisting and pulling. he hums, stroking a thumb along bucky’s cheekbone.

“you’re so pretty,” steve murmurs, pushing his fingers back through bucky’s hairline. “that pretty mouth,” he thumbs bucky’s lower lip, pushing into their mouth a little. bucky’s face heats, curling their toes behind them. “what do you say when i compliment you, hm?”

“thank you,” bucky says, words slurred around steve’s thumb.

steve pulls his hand back and, from the sound of his footsteps, backs up to the bed and sits down. “come here, buck,” he says, a smile in his voice.

bucky shuffles forward on their knees, careful not to let their skin catch on the hardwood.

steve pushes their hair back again, taking a fist full of it and pulling them forward into the apex of his thighs.

bucky sighs, burrowing their nose into the fabric there, inhaling deep.

steve chuckles, pressing harder, deeper, pulling them into a grind, using bucky’s face as something to rub off against. bucky goes nearly limp, feeling steve grow damp under their nose, their head turned sharply to the side, steve rubbing his clit against bucky’s cheekbone, humming at how pliant they are.

bucky flushes, the smell of steve heady and intoxicating. they want to taste, but know better than to ask. they feel steve’s fingers stiffen in their hair, nails digging in as he gets close. and then bucky is pushed back, reeling in complete darkness.

they hear the soft sounds of fabric against skin, most likely steve taking his briefs off. bucky’s fingers are uncurled one by one, the briefs shoved into their hand. they can feel how wet steve is, feel their gut swim.

steve runs a foot along bucky’s thigh, softly pressing his toes into malleable flesh. “i think i want your mouth. okay?”

bucky nods, “yes, steve,” their voice cracks from disuse, “yes.”

they hear steve chuckle, soft and sweet.

and then they’re wrenched forward by a fistful of their hair, pulled from close to the scalp. their nose makes contact with steve’s clit first, then their mouth meets the sticky wet of him, the give of the space where he wants bucky’s tongue. he pulls bucky forward again, grinding newly bare skin against skin.

“okay, sweetheart,” steve murmurs, saccharine sweet. he tugs at the root of bucky’s hair. “get me off.”

bucky makes a soft, delighted noise, and goes to work. they tongue against steve’s hole, lapping him up, drowning in the thick and musky taste of him. steve tugs them up, placing their tongue directly against his clit. let it never be said steve rogers doesn’t know exactly what he wants.

bucky takes him between their lips and sucks, shallow pulses of their tongue against the head. steve pulls their hair, presses his foot down into the swell of bucky’s erection, makes a sweet noise.

bucky sucks and licks at him harder, trying to cover as much ground as they can by flattening their tongue and moving it in and up against steve’s clit. steve groans, pulls harder. “good,” he gasps. “good boy.”

bucky moans, feels their dick twitch against steve’s foot. steve responds by pressing down harder, almost to a painful degree. bucky twitches and licks into him, lapping at the head of his clit repeatedly until steve’s hips start to jolt erratically, the nails digging into their scalp digging in harder, deeper.

“bucky,” steve gasps, pulling bucky’s face against him. “oh, oh,” he bends over bucky’s head, fucks against and into bucky’s mouth, holds them to him by the back of their head. “oh, baby boy,” he whispers, frantically, pulsing against bucky’s tongue, flooding their greedy mouth. bucky licks him up, trembling against his hold.

steve unties the blindfold. bucky looks up at him, feels their eyes well up as they look at steve’s flushed and heaving chest, the soft slope of his body under his tank top. steve lets go of their hair and presses his thumb hard into their cheekbone, wipes an errant tear. “lovely thing,” he grins. “come up here and lay down for me.”

bucky does as they’re told, hand curled by their side, still holding the briefs.

steve rucks their shirt up, presses calloused fingers into the plush skin there. “oh,” he sighs, “my gorgeous boy.”

bucky blushes, curling fingers deeper into the fabric. the briefs are cooled, barely damp anymore. bucky’s face feels different, sticky and hot and wet.

steve kisses their tummy, soft presses to amp them up. then, he tugs their briefs down, the waistband sitting just below their balls, pressing them up, putting them on display.

steve leans down and kisses the head of their cock, smiling. then, he wraps a long fingered hand around them, and starts moving it in short, efficient tugs. designed to get bucky off fast. neither of them are much concerned with prolonging bucky’s pleasure.

bucky curls their toes, turns their face away. steve bares his teeth, using his other hand to turn bucky’s face back, fingernails digging into their jaw. “you’ll look at me when you come, or you won’t come at all.”

bucky stares, unblinking, at steve’s soft pink mouth, the crooked bend of his nose, the way his eyes glimmer when he thinks of something particularly evil to do to bucky.

steve grins and digs a thumbnail in right under the head of bucky’s dick.

bucky stutters still and comes in hot pulses over steve’s hand, tightening incrementally until bucky almost scrambles to yank steve’s hand off of them. instead, they dig their own fingernails into the briefs, hips jerking.

steve strokes them through it, long and thorough tugs of his hand.

bucky breathes, shaky. they chuckle, the soft laugh building up into erratic giggles. steve smiles at them, presses his body on top of bucky’s, rests his full weight there.

bucky feels their eyes well up again, their breath grow shallow. they didn’t want this to happen. the typical crescendo and subsequent plummet of good feeling. the drop. they squeeze their eyes shut tight and forces themselves to breathe.

steve looks up at them, suddenly concerned. “buck?” his eyes widen, he holds bucky’s cheeks in his hands, smoothes his thumbs under their eyes. “oh, bucky. what’s going on, angel?”

bucky shrugs, helpless. “just wanna be good,” they murmur, tears starting to stream down their flushed cheeks.

“oh doll,” steve mutters in return, “you are so good. you’re my good, good boy.” he kisses both of bucky’s cheeks, the tears, the lids of their eyes. “my sweet boy, bucky.”

bucky sniffs, shaking their head as steve pulls back. “i love you, stevie.”

steve smiles, eyes soft. he rubs his face against bucky’s, “i love you too, sweetheart.” he glances over to the still-made bed, smiles. “why don’t we lay down and take a nap, alright?”

bucky smiles, head fuzzy and heavy. they nod. the rise, the frantic up up _up_ of it, the dizzying freefall back to earth. back to skin against sheets, body against too-soft mattress. all of the disorientation. it’s worth it, they think, for the tight curl of steve’s fingers around their neck, pulling their face into his skin. for the sleepy smile on steve’s face, the smell of his sweat, the smell of them together.

it’s worth it for the feeling of home.

they drift asleep with this thought.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are cool. i’m @margaritaville on tumblr if those words in that order mean anything to you.


End file.
